Question: ${2 \div \dfrac{1}{9} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${2}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{9}$ of the size. In total we have $2 \times 9$ pieces. $2 \times 9 = 18$